kodigologoscriptoriumbibliolexfandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Chapter II. Fundamental Principles and Policy
Sec. 7. Objective. The Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall identify and make public all the official services of which the Administration of the Barangay Government is mandated by law to provide and deliver to its constituency by making all such services publicly known along with the means and procedures by which the community may best avail of such services; Sec. 8. Medium. The Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall be published three (3) select medium, namely: Poster Media – Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall be posted conspicuously on select designated walls of the Barangay Hall 153 which shall be posted by way of enlarged text-graphics intended to be visible as an information billboard; Print Media. – copy shall also be published on a printed leaflet or information tract intended to be readily available for distribution and reference; and, Electronic Media. – for purposes of remote access, the Citizen’s Charter shall also be published in electronic media particularly in the internet which shall form part of the official Barangay Website; Sec. 9. Posting and Publication Standard. Unless otherwise modified, revised, or amended in a manner provided in this Ordinance, the Barangay Citizen’s Charter and its integral instrumentalities shall be published in the above-cited medium in a manner verbatim certified true and correct by at least three (3) proofreaders based on the original approved manuscript; Sec. 10. Certifying Proofreaders. To warrant correctness of printed copies in such medium as provided in the next preceding section, the Barangay Secretary, Treasurer and Chair of the Sangguniang Kabataan, or any other qualified person within the Barangay as the Punong Barangay may so appoint unilaterally in case of incapacity or vacancy in any of the officers mentioned shall, for the purposes of this Ordinance, serve and perform, in addition to their duties and responsibilities provided by law, and without additional compensation, as the official proofreaders of such copies and shall collectively certify the accuracy thereof; Sec. 11. General Specifications. The Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall strictly observe the following specifications: Tabular Presentation of Data. – The Charter shall always be presented in a tabular format which shall consistently follow the following Standard Seven-Column Table Fields: Step Applicant/Client Service Provider Person Responsible Response Time Fees Form Standard Content. – In order to be consistent with its objective and purpose, the Charter shall completely provide for the following: The procedure and requirements to obtain a particular service; The persons responsible for each step; The maximum time to conclude the process; The document to be presented by client or applicant; The amount of fees, if necessary; and, The procedure for filing complaint; Reference Citation. – Important references and citation of authorities must accurately be indicated by way of footnote references as to render information cited in the Charter credible and accurate; Table of Requirements. – Each table of procedures shall have its respective Table of Requirements providing for the necessary documentary and other indispensable requisites in availing a specific frontline service; and, Table of Complaint Procedure and Feedback Mechanism. – A separate table shall be provided wherein procedure for filing complaint and accommodating feedback from the public shall equally be provided; Sec. 12. Official Forms. All forms, record books and official documents shall, as much as practicable, follow specific pattern and proforma prescribed and provided in the foregoing ordinance; Sec. 13. Fees. No fees may be collected without a duly approved resolution or ordinance providing for the purpose which shall, without exception, accordingly be cited in the pertinent text of the Charter as an official reference citation; Ferdinand A. Oreas (talk) 08:15, Marso 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Charter